Intervention systems have found wide application during medical treatment for intravenous infusion of fluids, drainage of fluids from the body, administering anesthesia, and for surgical testing and other such procedures. Such devices are generally applied at a desired site by puncturing the skin and entering the desired cavity, such as a vein for purposes of infusion, or other regions as may be required. Insertion means, as for example, intravenous needles are utilized to puncture the skin at the site of intervention and appropriate tubing is connected thereto for supplying the desired material to be infused, providing for drainage from the body, or allowing insertion of various catheter means as required. Once such insertion is achieved, it is desirable to limit the movement of the insertion means or needle to avoid accidental removal or inflammation and aggravation of the intervention site. This is important because the repeated insertion of such intervention means, subjects the patient to undesirable emotional distress, increases the difficulty in finding new desirable sites, hinders the application of the desired infusion or drainage of material or other functions being conducted, and takes up much valuable additional time of the hospital personnel attending the patient.
The prior art securing means available for intravenous and catheter retention are not adequate for protecting the site of intervention and preventing dislodgement and accidental removal of the intervention system. Especially in the case of patients who are delirious and not in control of their movements or who may purposefully move their body about in an excessive manner, the site of intervention is disturbed causing dislodgement or the complete removal of the applied means and aggravated inflammation of the body site. The presently available retaining means for intravenous and catheter intervention, are also unsuitable because they do not retain the intervention means with sufficient security to allow the cautious patient the degree of freedom desired for movement without fear of dislodgement. In many instances such devices comprise a plurality of components which are adhered directly to the skin of the patient and not only are difficult to apply and painful to remove, but they are so unsightly that they produce mental distress in sensitive patients, rather than provide an aesthetically desirable appearance.
In certain situations, the limbs of patients have been secured with a rigid surface such as a board, in order to minimize movement and avoid disturbance of the intervention system. In addition to immobilizing the patient and increasing his discomfort, such application can reduce the circulation of the patient and impede the flow of the transmitted fluids thereby reducing the recovery rate. Such application is also undesirable because of the increased time and effort required for administration of the intervention. The methods now used for applying the prior art retention means to a patient are also cumbersome, time consuming and require a team of personnel to accomplish the desired application.